Sandstorm
by leeg22
Summary: *FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP* Freddie James is a soldier serving in Afghanistan but after a chance encouter with a man and his weird screwdriver back home, his life will never be the same again as sand is taking over soldiers lives on the front line. Can the Doctor combine forces with Freddie and save the world from an underground threat? Please review! It'll keep the chapters coming!
1. Chapter 1

DOCTOR WHO: SANDSTORM

* * *

CHAPTER 1

AFGHANISTAN PLAINS, CAMP ELIZABETH II, PRESENT DAY

Freddie woke up. He looked up to his camp's roof and sighed. He was going home although it wasn't in the best of circumstances. Another friend and colleague on the frontline was being taken home for the last time – it was the fourth inside a month. The fourth friend of Freddie's to be killed in action. He was surprisingly calm but knew deep down how much he couldn't take it.  
"Come on, Freddie…" then called the voice of one of his fellow soldiers, it was Gerry, who Freddie had been paired with since the beginning. "I know it's not the best of times, but brave up, man. This'll be the easiest of the lot. I'm sure of it."  
"Do you think?" said a forlorn Freddie as he looked at his watch before starting to get dressed. "Four friends, Gerry. Four of my friends are dead. Yes I may be going home but I think that's where I should be."  
"Don't be so daft." said Gerry. "The lads can't be without you. You make it worthwhile to be out here. You're all our dad in one go."  
"I'm younger than you though…" cut in Freddie as he scratched his stubble. "I honestly don't think I'm cut out for this." Gerry just smiled and hugged Freddie.  
"Good luck with it all – not many get this form of leave, so relax as much as you can." Freddie just smirked and collected his things before he got on his way home. There on the journey back it all sunk in. Steve, Billy, Will and Zak were all now dead. They'd been his closest friends since he'd got into the battalion and sent out to Afghanistan, and now they were all gone. Gerry was a good friend but he wasn't Steve, Billy, Will or Zak – they had become Freddie's life and now they weren't there. Holding back the tears, Freddie just looked at Zak's Union Jack draped coffin. Zak had been like a brother to Freddie and he didn't know how to go on without him.  
"I can't carry on," he mumbled to Zak. "I know you can't respond but this is just too much…"

TWO DAYS LATER

ST MICHAEL'S CHURCH, ABBEY VIEW

The service had been a nice one and Freddie had coped well, better than he thought. He had cried - he never doubted he would, but he hadn't been an emotional wreck. He was so unused to being in a suit again after months of shorts and vests in the boiling sun, but he was sort of glad to be in cold surroundings. He may only have been thin and not particularly muscular to his other soldiers, but Freddie had always packed a punch when needed. Standing outside the church to see off Zak's coffin for one last time before his private family-only burial, Freddie caught sight of a man in the distance with his hand down a drain. He was going to be walking that way to car anyway, so thought he'd see what the matter was. As he got nearer, he noticed the man was in a golden tweed jacket and had a ridiculous flick of hair that kept going over his eyes.  
"You alright, mate?" asked Freddie nervously. The man didn't reply at first but soon did after realising his initial rudeness.  
"I'm fine." he reassured.  
"Have you lost something?" Freddie then asked. "A watch?"  
"No." came the reply. "A screwdriver."  
"A screwdriver?" said Freddie. "The DIY store's just down the road. You can get a new one from there." he added. The man fell quiet again and kept scratching his face and ruffling through his ridiculous looking hair.  
"It's not just any screwdriver," he then said. "It's a special one."  
"Special?" queried Freddie.  
"It means something to me." replied the man. "It's something that means me. I can't be me without it." he added before picking up the drain cover altogether. "You won't mind if you hold this for me?" he then asked as he dropped it into the clutch of Freddie's hands. Freddie didn't respond and just let the man carry on searching for his screwdriver. He was peculiar man indeed and Freddie wasn't quite sure how to act around him at all.  
"I've not seen you round here before…" he then remarked to the man. "New to the area?"  
"Just stopping by…" said the man as he leaned ever-more into the drain making sure his head didn't get stuck. "What about you?"  
"I was just on my way to my car-" began Freddie.  
"No, I mean the church." cut in the man. Freddie paused. Everything was just still too fresh for him. The emotions were still raw.  
"A funeral." he said simply. "A friend's." he added with some emotion still tinged in his voice. "I'm on compassionate leave, you see. I'm a soldier out in Afghanistan. My friend – Zak – he's the fourth friend of mine to die inside a month. My commander thought it was best."  
"I'm sorry for your losses." said the man. "Loss at any age is sad one. How old are you?"  
"26," replied Freddie. "Turned it a couple of months back. It's not been the easiest of times since." he added with a dried out tear still clearly etched on his face.  
"Ah-ha!" the man then called. "I've got it!" he then cheered as he pulled himself away from the drain. Freddie put the cover back on and looked at the man's screwdriver oddly. It wasn't like any screwdriver he'd seen before. It obviously was special to the odd man indeed. "Thanks for your help." the man then said. "I never caught your name by the way."  
"Oh, it's Freddie." said Freddie as he held out his hand. "More specifically, Private Frederick Winston Alan James." he added. "And you are?"  
"Doctor…" said the man abruptly. Freddie looked on unsure at the man.  
"Doctor what?" he asked.  
"John Smith." filled in the man hesitantly. "And once again Freddie, thanks for your help."  
"No problem, John…" smiled Freddie. It was the first time he'd smiled for a while and he was glad of that. Freddie then made his way back to his car but in that short little walk, the odd man called John had disappeared from view altogether. In the distance though as Freddie unlocked his car, he could hear an odd wheezing noise. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but soon drove off home…

Freddie shares a flat with a friend called Buzz. They'd been pals ever since school and knew each other inside out. Buzz was careful not to talk about the funeral when Freddie got back as he knew it would tough on his friend and decided to talk about his latest conquest while out on a pub crawl the other night.  
"Blonde." said Buzz simply. "As blonde as you, Fred. But boy did she know how to work!" he then laughed. Freddie didn't and just went to his bedroom. Sprawled out on the bed in just a vest and his pants, Freddie looked to his ceiling. Apart from Buzz making a racket with his music in the living room, it was quiet. Too quiet for Freddie. He didn't like it.  
"I miss it…" he muttered. "I miss the camp…" he added. He knew was due back in a couple of days but even so he wasn't sure how to spend the time. Everything was strange and alien to him again. He tried to get to sleep but couldn't get Zak off his mind. Zak had trodden on an improvised explosive and the force of it had blown Freddie onto his back at the time. He was meant to be leading the pair of them on that patrol that morning but he hadn't. He felt guilty. He wanted to atone for error but it would have to be a couple of days yet…

TWO DAYS LATER

AFGHANISTAN PLAINS, CAMP ELIZABETH II

"Hey guys, I'm back…" said Freddie as he dropped his bags by his bed that evening. The others were all quiet and were just looking to the camp's roof. "Has something happened?" Freddie then asked. He looked around the camp and could see no-one was talking. The silence was only broken when the commander entered. He didn't expect anyone to stand; he was forgiving in that respect.  
"Freddie…" sighed the commander.  
"Yes, commander Blackwell?" he asked.  
"Gerry died earlier today." came the commander's blunt reply. "Private Stevens found an IED while out on patrol. His family have been informed." he added quietly. Freddie just fell silent and went to his bed. He didn't cry; he just looked to the roof. He was sure he could hear something coming from under the ground though. He'd heard things like it before and others in the camp has said similar too. The commander was aware of it; just like everyone was of the small tremors that had hit the camp in recent weeks. They'd become part of camp life.  
"It's just nature…" Freddie muttered to himself.  
"Next stage completed…" came a wispy voice. Freddie thought he was hearing things but he heard it again. It had come from under the ground. He was getting slightly anxious about the whole thing and then suddenly the whole ground shook. It was another small tremor and it jolted everyone around. Freddie and several others were thrown from their beds and fell flat onto the sandy terrain of the ground.  
"Good…" came the wispy voice again. Freddie had only seemingly heard it this time and he was getting concerned but priorities were elsewhere.  
"There's a war on…" reiterated the commander. "Clear any mess from the tremor and get to bed straight away. That's an order."

NEXT MORNING

Freddie woke up and saw a small hole next to his bed that wasn't there the night before. He noticed several others all around the camp area but no-one else had really taken much notice of them. They were more concerned with breakfast but Freddie was curious. He looked closely at one and peered at it. He was sure he could see something moving below in the tiny gap the hole had created but he wasn't sure.  
"TREMOR ALERT!" then cried a voice of warning as the ground shook violently once again. Freddie was getting more and more concerned with each passing tremor. Until three weeks ago, they'd never had such a thing, but they were regular occurrences now. The tremor was only a short one, as most were, so Freddie was thankful of that.  
"Private James!" then barked the commander's voice in the distance. "Where the hell are you?" Freddie didn't respond and inspected the small hole even further. "Private James!" then came the commander's voice again. "Do I really have to be right behind you until you take any notice?" he then asked sarcastically. Freddie looked round and saw his statuesque figure looming over him.  
"Sorry, sir…" he apologised. "It's just these holes all over the camp ground. They're a little odd aren't they?"  
"It's an after-effect of the tremors." said the commander. "I'm glad to see you're taking an avid interest in the ground here, but there are more pressing matters at hand. There is a war on."  
"Yes, sir…" said Freddie.  
"Now get showered and ready for patrol. Time waits for no-one, Private James!" commanded the commander as Freddie made his way. He couldn't get the holes out of his mind at all. They were getting to him. He was sure it was something more than what was being said…


	2. Chapter 2

DOCTOR WHO: SANDSTORM

* * *

CHAPTER 2

AFGHANISTAN PLAINS, CAMP ELIZABETH II, PRESENT DAY

The ground kept shaking and no-one at the camp was pleased with it at all. Everywhere was a mess after each tremor and they couldn't prepare for them at all. Freddie was getting more and more concerned with each one and hoped someone would be able to explain better than the commander had. He knew the camp had a soldier who had previously wanted to be a geologist, so there was some expectation of knowledge there. His name was Tim, and he went looking for him but couldn't find him anywhere. He knew where he should have been but no-one had seen a thing of him for hours. He wasn't on patrol and he wasn't helping cook or clean anywhere.  
"Tim?" Freddie asked out loud. "Has anyone seen him?"  
"No…" came the reply. Freddie went around the areas again and soon came round to trying the rooms once more. There, on the floor he found Tim's glasses. He was never without them. "Tim? Are you ok?" There was no reply but he could hear a faint sobbing noise coming from the bathrooms. Freddie ventured slowly over and could see Tim sobbing quietly to himself. He was facing away from Freddie but Freddie was concerned as he could see Tim had cuts all over his arms; they were deep cuts too. "Tim?" he asked again. "It's Freddie James from the other camps. I was just seeing if you were ok."  
"I'm fine…" came the reply although it was much deeper than Tim's usual voice. "Please, go away." he then insisted.  
"Tim, it's only me." reassured Freddie. "You need those cuts looking at anyway. What happened?"  
"The sand…" stuttered Tim. "It found its way around me."  
"A sandstorm do you mean?" asked Freddie. "I've had them happen to me before. Never had cuts like that though."  
"The sand did this." said Tim. "I was surrounded by it. It saw right into me."  
"You're not making any sense Tim. Are you sure you're ok?"  
"I am fine. I am part of the sand now…" he said slowly as his voice got deeper with each word. Freddie was still making his way towards Tim but he was getting more freaked out by him with each passing second.  
"Is this a joke?" Freddie asked. "I know you guys like a prank every so often. I mean the glue thing a few months back was funny but this is just plain odd."  
"The sand _is_ me…" rasped Tim slowly as he then turned round in full view to Freddie. Freddie gasped in horror and stepped back in shock as Tim was covered in deep cuts all over him. His eyes were all yellow; as yellow as the sand. Freddie didn't know what to do. He was just silent. "I…am…rising!" Tim then rasped once more. "This…is…it!"  
"Tim, what the hell's happened to you?" Freddie said in a panic. He reached for a gun in his pocket and held it towards Tim. "What's happened? Answer me!"  
"The sand….it found me…" said Tim hoarsely. "I was scared and it took advantage but the sand knows best."  
"What do you mean?" asked Freddie. "How has the sand done this?" he added as Tim got closer and closer to Freddie. Before Freddie's eyes, Tim was slowly changing. His skin was disappearing and out was coming sand in its place. "Oh my god…" said Freddie as he then fired a shot. It held Tim back and Freddie ran. As he ran he pulled back by someone. He thought it was Tim at first, but it wasn't.  
"Hello again…" said the voice. Freddie was trying to catch his breath as he then realised who the person was. He couldn't quite believe it at first.  
"John?!" he said. "John Smith. The guy with the odd screwdriver. What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Business call." he replied. "Just call me the Doctor anyway, it's much easier. It saves words."  
"Have you come about Tim?" Freddie then asked with heaving breathing between each word.  
"Who's Tim?" said the Doctor.  
"THAT!" pointed out Freddie as the sand-like Tim came into view. The Doctor smiled in amazement and got out his odd screwdriver. It buzzed and glowed green as he pointed it all over Tim.  
"It's all sand…" he mumbled. "That's no longer a human. It's sand..."  
"What the hell happened to him?" asked Freddie as he pointed his gun towards what had been Tim. "Why's he changed?"  
"Something – the sand – has possessed him. It's fed on him somehow. I've never known sand to do this before." answered the Doctor quickly as he flicked his hair back again. Freddie was still pointing his gun at the creature and soon others had come to see what the commotion was about. Most ran back to safety but Freddie stayed by the Doctor's side. The creature slowly made its way towards them before it started to pounce at the pair of them.  
"The sand…it has…to feast!" cried out the voice as it punched holes in the camps walls and threw furniture all over the place. Freddie had to keep ducking and diving for his own safety. The Doctor meanwhile pulled out his screwdriver again and made it buzz once more. The ground shook violently and so did the creature. It shuddered and convulsed and made horrific growling noises. People were falling all over the place as it lashed out in anger.  
"What are you doing?" called out Freddie.  
"Disrupting its sequence!" smiled the Doctor as the creature shook and shook even more. It kept growling loudly until it suddenly exploded and dispersed itself across the camp. "Told you it would work." said the Doctor.  
"Since when?" asked Freddie.  
"Since now…" smiled the Doctor as he rushed out of the camp and towards the commander's office.

AFGHANISTAN PLAINS, COMMANDER'S OFFICE, CAMP ELIZABETH II

Everywhere was a mess. The commander wasn't pleased and then Freddie and a strange bow-tied man burst into his office.  
"What in the name of sanity is going on?" said the commander. "I've just people telling me Simons turned into a monster. I mean, what is this?"  
"Commander…" said the Doctor. "I'm the Doctor by the way, this is Freddie as you know, and well something strange has just happened with Tim."  
"I gathered…" said the commander. "Is he ok?"  
"He's dead…" replied the Doctor. "He was sand. Just sand. Something had taken over him."  
"I don't mean to be rude, but who the hell are you?" said the commander.  
"I'd like to know too," said Freddie. "I thought you were just some weirdo who had lost his screwdriver down a drain, but you're more than that."  
"I'm the Doctor." he introduced again. "I….investigate odd things. I read about all these tremors happening in the area and I came out to have a look at them myself. This area does not suffer tremors, so it was worth a look, but now I find sand monsters too. It was worth the visit now, you see?" Freddie and the commander fell silent in a mixture of confusion and bewilderment. They didn't know what to make of the odd man in the room with them. The Doctor was just as puzzled as their silence. It wasn't right at all. "Does anyone have any questions per chance?" the Doctor then smiled.  
"Why you?" asked Freddie. "You seemed normal enough that one time, so why are you here now. Did you follow me?"  
"I assure you I didn't." said the Doctor. "You did forget your toothbrush though."  
"I what?" said Freddie.  
"I look through your things before I found where you were. I wanted to make sure this was the same Freddie James. I never knew your battalion so this was just a lucky coincidence. How are things by the way? I forgot to ask…"  
"Another friend died, apart from that, I'm fine." said Freddie.  
"Really? You don't look it." said the Doctor. "The bags under your eyes are a lot worse than at the funeral and blimey you haven't shaved that well at all. There's stubble here there and everywhere."  
"If I could cut in…" said the commander. "Is this sand going to pose a real risk to us all? There's sand for miles all round. Were swamped by it."  
"I don't know specifically, but whatever got Tim is sure to not just leave it at one victim." the Doctor replied sternly.  
"But Tim became something entirely made of sand. How'd that happen?" asked Freddie. The Doctor looked to him.  
"I don't know at the moment, but obviously there is something in this sand. I can analyse this is my….hub, and see what exactly is the matter. If it is something, I think it's highly likely that it's related to the tremors."  
"What about the little holes?" asked Freddie. "There's always some new ones after each tremor. I mean, look there's some in here." he added as he pointed to them. The Doctor crouched down and inspected them closely.  
"I can hear voices…from under the sand." he remarked.  
"I've heard them too." said Freddie. "It's as if someone's watching us…"  
"There are creatures that live far below Earth's land – I've met many of them. They don't deal with sand, so this is someone new."  
"You've met creatures from beneath earth's land?" asked the commander.  
"Yes," said the Doctor. "It's what I do. I stop things doing this. I can't watch humans be hurt."  
"But you exploded Tim…" pointed out Freddie who was still struggling to take it all in.  
"He was no longer human," smiled the Doctor. "You are though, Freddie, so let's try and stop any of this happening again." he added as he rushed off out of the office and into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

DOCTOR WHO: SANDSTORM

* * *

CHAPTER 3

AFGHANISTAN PLAINS, CAMP ELIZABETH II, PRESENT DAY

"Where are you going?" panted Freddie as he chased the Doctor through the camp. He was going one direction and then the next. Freddie couldn't keep up but then the Doctor came to a stop.  
"I'm sorry," he said as he offered out a hand. "Grab on and I'll lead the way."  
"I'm not holding your hand." said Freddie. "I barely know you."  
"You're holding the hand…" insisted the Doctor as he began his run again. Freddie struggled to hold on but soon they arrived at a blue box. It stuck out like a sore thumb in the surroundings. Freddie had never seen something like it before and as he looked at it, the Doctor ventured inside. "Come on!" he called. Freddie nervously and hesitantly made his way to the door. The box looked far too small to keep them both inside but he went in as the Doctor kept calling him in.  
"Oh my god…" he said. "What is this place? How? HOW? What?" he then asked in puzzlement. The box was bigger on the inside but Freddie didn't feel the need to point it out. The Doctor obviously knew and didn't need telling. He was busy analysing some sand he'd put in tweed jacket pocket on a scanner of the central system that the box had on its inside.  
"This is the TARDIS," explained the Doctor. "Time and Relative Dimension in Space."  
"And for those of us who don't speak gobbledy-gook?" asked Freddie.  
"It's a time machine," smiled the Doctor. "It travels in space too. It's how I got here."  
"You're joking?" said Freddie. "Spacemen are people like Neil Armstrong, you're John Smith from somewhere odd."  
"I'm not John Smith. I'm called the Doctor."  
"Yeah, because parents would call their child that obviously. Mine should have called me the big disappointment that'll never get married or have children then." retorted Freddie. The Doctor stopped his analysing and made his way over to Freddie.  
"It's a lot to take in I know, but there's no need to be like that with yourself." he said.  
"Why not?" said Freddie. "The focus has and always will be on my brother. I'm the older one of the two but I don't get a look in nowadays. Henry can do as he pleases and not get into trouble at all. Me, if I'm a little late for a family gathering or something, then I'm the devil to them. I'm a failure."  
"Is that why you came back here?" asked the Doctor. "To avoid them?" Freddie nodded. The Doctor just sighed.  
"No-one should have to suffer the loss of five friends like you have in such a short space of time. The fact some strange things are happening with the sand too isn't helping matters I realise, but you just have to be acceptant of it all, Freddie."  
"You're a spacemen, I'm in your what, spaceship? And there's strange sand that's killed a person. Yeah, my life couldn't get any odder, could it?"  
"It's why I'm here to help." said the Doctor. "I lied about being here because of the tremors. They are a reason don't get me wrong, but you were why I'm here. I wanted to put a smile on your face. For someone aged 26 to have lost that many friends is just beyond belief, Freddie."  
"How old are you then?" asked Freddie. "I take it you've lost people before them too?"  
"I'm older than you'd think and yes, I've lost, far too many times over the years…" came the sombre reply.  
"I have too." said Freddie. "But this is my life now, what else do I have without it?" he asked as the Doctor returned to his analysing.  
"A partner?"  
"No," said Freddie. "Haven't had one in a while. Too much for me to cope with."  
"A pet?" Freddie shook his head. "Hobbies?" Freddie said no once more. The Doctor felt sorry for him and knew no-one should be like this at Freddie's age. "Well there is one thing," he then smiled.  
"And what's that?" asked Freddie as he slowly ventured towards the TARDIS' centre.  
"You've got me." he said. "I'll be your friend." Freddie just smiled a little and then couldn't help but grin widely.  
"Right," he said. "If we survive this, you can be my best friend. Agreed?"  
"Agreed!" smiled the Doctor as the pair shook hands.

AFGHANISTAN PLAINS, COMMANDER'S OFFICE, CAMP ELIZABETH II

The commander sat in his office on his own as he tried to take everything in. A soldier had been turned into sand and had been subsequently killed and now a strange man in a bow-tie was going to help. It was just too much to take it. His men were still clearing up the mess from the last tremor and they were just in shock at what had happened to Tim.  
"Are you ok, sir?" asked the commander's advisor as he stepped into the office.  
"Fine," he replied. "Just…coming to terms with everything. Am I meant to let the MoD know about this or someone else? The police? I just don't know."  
"I see sir…" said the advisor more deeply. The commander looked round and saw his advisor had cuts all over their arm. Their eyes had gone a yellowy colour too.  
"Are you ok, Graves?" the commander asked. "You look a little peaky?"  
"I'm fine…" came the advisors gruff reply. The commander was getting concerned and pressed an alert button on the walkie talkie attached to his belt. The advisor moved closer to the commander and looked at him closely.  
"Lionel," he said. "The sand is wonderful you know."  
"Graves, what's happened to you?"  
"Nothing…" he replied deeply. "I'm fine. The sand has found me. I am perfect for it."  
"What's happened?" the commander then asked again.  
"I assure you, sir….nothing has happened." smiled the advisor eerily as slowly his skin and any remaining human featured were replaced with sand. The commander looked on in horror and kept pressing his alert button but nothing was happening. "Communications have been stopped, Lionel…"  
"Who are you? What have you done with Graves?"  
"Graves died as soon as the sand entered him…" answered the sand creature. "It will enter you soon, sir…"  
"I will do my level best to ensure it doesn't!" he retorted as he pulled out a pistol from his holster. "For Queen and country, you will not get in the way of our troops!" he added as he fired the pistol. The creature fell to floor and the commander ran. "It's happening again!" he called out to his troops as he ran away from his office. "Arm yourselves!" The ground shook and holes began to appear all over the sand. Little holes were coming from everywhere and no-one knew what to do. The Doctor and Freddie had returned just as the tremors started again and could see the panic etched on everyone's faces.  
"Why is this happening?" asked Freddie.  
"I've no idea, but it's certainly not looking good, is it?" said the Doctor as he and Freddie joined a line of troops that were beginning to fire at the sand creature.  
"The….sand….must….rise!" cried the creature. "And…you….will…die!"


	4. Chapter 4

DOCTOR WHO: SANDSTORM

* * *

CHAPTER 4

AFGHANISTAN PLAINS, CAMP ELIZABETH II, PRESENT DAY

"FIRE!" cried out the commander at his troops as a flurry of bullets flew across the air towards the sand creature. The monstrosity, that had once been the commander's advisor, was nothing more than a mess of a creature that was made purely just of sand. The Doctor and Freddie had to duck for cover because of all the bullets. They hoped it would soon be over but the ground shook even more with each step the creature took.  
"Can't you stop it?" asked Freddie.  
"I don't know..." said the Doctor. "Sand isn't the easiest thing to deal with. All I can do is try and do what I did to Tim."  
"Do you remember how?"  
"No, it was pure luck..." admitted the Doctor as he flicked out his screwdriver at the creature. It shook again and convulsed just like Tim had done before. This was seemingly the only method of attack that was working as the troops bullets were only momentarily halting the creature. Everyone was moving back as it convulsed even more before them until suddenly the creature's shape gave way and it just collapsed to the sandy ground of the plains themselves. As the dust and sand settled the Doctor moved close towards the creature.  
"Stay back, sir," warned the commander. "It might be playing games."  
"That's a good idea commander," agreed the Doctor. "But it's dead. I shook it to death. Rather unintentionally it has to be said." Freddie looked on puzzlement. The day was just getting stranger and he couldn't comprehend everything that was happening.  
"Is this all these sand monsters do?" he asked. "Because if that's the case, Doctor, just make multiple copies of your screwdriver and we'll be fine."  
"It's much more than that though," said the Doctor sternly as he observed the sand. The fine yellow stuff was getting finer with each sample he picked up from the deceased creature. He ushered Freddie and the commander over to look with him. "What is this?" he asked bluntly.  
"Sand..." said the commander.  
"Clever sand..." corrected he Doctor. "Sand that can adjust and transform. Each little bit here is full of something that controls it and manipulates it."  
"What? Like a microchip?" asked Freddie.  
"It's close enough." came the reply. "So, when the sand is doing all of this, it isn't actually the sand itself doing it. It's rather the things inside the sand that are."  
"But who's controlling that?" queried Freddie as looked even more closely at the sand. "Who'd want to control sand?"  
"And more importantly," cut in the commander. "How dangerous is this stuff? We know it took over Tim and now Graves, but can it actually kill? It's not a weapon is it?"  
"You can suffocate on it..." pointed out the Doctor. "That's enough of a weapon. These sandstorms that happen here probably are not as natural as you've been made to believe."  
"What about the cuts though?" Freddie then asked. "Tim had cuts all over his body before he turned into sand. He said the sand made him like that. What does that mean exactly?"  
"It's the little controllers ways of getting inside their victims obviously..." pondered the Doctor. "The sand is forced to cut the skin and they enter as a result." The Doctor was going to explain even more about the sand but he was cut short by a sudden small tremor across the camp's plains. They rushed over to its epicentre to see men being flung about by the shaking ground but suddenly the sand around them moved into life and enveloped the men.  
"HELP! FOR GOD'S SAKE, HELP US!" they cried but no-one could do a thing as within seconds they were gone. They'd either disappeared altogether or been pulled under the sand. The Doctor, Freddie and commander barged to the front of the on looking shocked crowds just after the men had gone. Others were sifting through the sand with their hands or shovels to see if they were there, but they weren't.  
"Do you think whoever is doing this means business now, Doctor?" asked Freddie anxiously.  
"Almost certainly..." he answered ominously.

THAT EVENING

The Doctor and Freddie sat musing in the evening light with a tin of kidney beans between them. The night looked glorious but what had happened earlier in the day hadn't been anywhere near it. Men were missing; presumed dead and nothing was known of who or what was doing it. The Doctor looked glumly towards Freddie as the latter gave his thoughts on recent events.  
"There's something about you that never quite clicked even when I met you with your hand down a drain," he laughed. "I was right obviously as here you are bringing danger - more than what's normal out here - to our lives. It's a dangerous thing being you, isn't it? I can tell..." he added thoughtfully. The Doctor nodded in agreement as he chewed on another kidney bean. He didn't like the taste of them but didn't want to look rude given the circumstances and morale in camp.  
"Whatever this is Freddie, it isn't safe. Your life on the frontline is safer but there is always something of a thrill I get from things like this." the Doctor then admitted as he ate another kidney bean through gritted teeth.  
"I know what you mean," agreed Freddie. "I got one heck of an adrenaline rush earlier - something I haven't experienced in a while, and even though this is beyond dangerous, I'm strangely enjoying it. I think the commander is too."  
"If that's the case then, Freddie, I've got an idea." the Doctor then whispered as he moved closer to Freddie.  
"What is it?" asked Freddie.  
"If my screwdriver can move and manipulate the sand when it's a creature, then it can do it when it's still. Therefore then, if we go to where the men disappeared and manipulated the sand, it'll open up the gap that they surely went down." came the answer. The Doctor couldn't help but smile at his plan. Freddie was impressed with it, but he didn't look it.  
"So if they are under there, we'll be going underground to get them?" he asked. The Doctor nodded simply. After eating one last kidney bean, he got up and began to make his way towards the day's earlier moment. Freddie followed suit and took a torch with him for safety. The heat was becoming something and even in just his vest and shorts, it was far too hot for him. It was one thing he certainly didn't miss when at home at all. Freddie couldn't work out how the Doctor - dressed in a tweed jacket with bow tie, shirt and trousers - kept cool. He knew he was strange. He knew he was a spaceman of sorts, but even so his mind still couldn't digest everything.  
"Sshh..." whispered the Doctor as they arrived at the scene. Slowly and quietly, the Doctor's odd screwdriver lit up green on its tip and began to move and manipulate the sand all around. Freddie looked on warily as the ground shook ever so slightly. The Doctor tried to silence the ground but it wasn't listening. Slowly it grew louder with it each buzz the screwdriver made until suddenly the Doctor and Freddie were flung through a hole created in the sand. It was almost like a slide as they fell through the gap and carried on at high speed. The Doctor was falling legs first down the chasm while Freddie was going headfirst.  
"Oh my god..." cried Freddie as he shut his eyes. The Doctor found it somewhat fun but soon he thumped onto a dry section of underground. He was a bit dazed but was even more so after Freddie landed on top of him. Even though he wasn't heavy, the Doctor wheezed and grimaced as Freddie tried to lift himself onto his own two feet. "Sorry about that," he apologised as he dusted himself down. "I couldn't stop."  
"No worries" said the Doctor as he overlooked the pain in his abdomen after being elbowed twice by Freddie.  
"Where are we?" Freddie then asked as he switched on his torch. All he could see was dirt and various walkways surrounding them. It reminded him of the pictures he'd seen of his granddad when he worked in the coal mine. The only difference here was that it was browner. Freddie edged his way around cautiously as the Doctor slowly got to his feet. His screwdriver soon became a torch for him in an instant and the pair looked around their surroundings.  
"Wherever we are, the sand was very obliging in letting us here," the Doctor mumbled. "I'm surprised it worked."  
"Where is this place? Who lives here?" Freddie asked.  
"There's a race, called Silurians who live under the surface of the earth, but this isn't them. They don't use sand as a weapon - someone else is at work here. The screwdriver's not picking up any signs of life at all."  
"Are the guys dead then?"  
"Most probably. I'm sorry. It's not easy for you at the moment I know but I'm only doing this to help." said the Doctor as he looked towards Freddie. He looked back and just smiled at the Doctor. However strange he was and however odd everything was getting, Freddie was beginning to trust him a lot. He knew what he was on about for the most part and that was something Freddie needed at a time like this. The pair of them ventured on a bit further looking all around with each step cautiously expecting something to happen, but it didn't and the Doctor was getting confused. "I don't get it," he grumbled. "Someone's got to be here, but there's no-one. Not even the faintest whiff of life at all."  
"Do you think they've come up to the surface then?" asked Freddie.  
"Possibly, but it just doesn't add up." answered the Doctor. He began walk off in a huff and mumbled to himself about the situation. Freddie tried to keep up but he couldn't. His torch kept flickering and for moments at a time, he couldn't see where he was going. For those seconds he was virtually blind.  
"Doctor!" he called out. "Just, slow down..." he added but he heard no reply. Freddie became anxious as his torch went out altogether. He could hear something moving behind him, but he wasn't sure what it was. "Hello? Doctor? Is that you?"  
"Good..." came the wispy voice in reply. Freddie froze in shock. It was the same voice he'd heard before when he'd been flung off his bed and onto the camp's floor. Freddie panicked and tried to move but something had grabbed his arm, he didn't know what. As he tried to break free, Freddie's other arm was seized upon and soon more grips, which he assumed were hands, were all over his body. Someone or something was grappling his tight. One was over his mouth and he couldn't do a thing. All Freddie saw next was him moving backwards, not of his own accord but further and further away from safety...


	5. Chapter 5

DOCTOR WHO: SANDSTORM

* * *

CHAPTER 5

BELOW AFGHANISTAN PLAINS, CAMP ELIZABETH II, PRESENT DAY

Freddie woke up. All he could see around was the brown of the underground surrounding him. He was lying down too and as he looked around he saw his vest was gone and he had various sensors attached to his chest. They looked like equipment that had recently vanished from the camp and then Freddie soon noticed the insignia of his battalion on the monitors and sensors. Someone was keeping a check of him but he didn't know who. He didn't even remember falling asleep; the last he remembered was being pulled away by something into the darkness.  
"Hello?" he called out. "Is anybody there?" Freddie got no reply but he was sure he could hear footsteps, or something like them going on in the distance. He tried calling out again but got nowhere. He could see on the stolen monitors that his heartbeat was rapidly increasing through the worrying. "Stop it…" he said. "Just calm down." but however much he tried, Freddie was anxious. He didn't know where he was or what to do…

The Doctor meanwhile was on his way back up to the surface but in the midst of all his grumbling, he hadn't noticed Freddie was gone. He hadn't looked back once during his rant at things not going as predicted and had just assumed Freddie was being quiet for the sake of the Doctor. Making his way back to where he came, the Doctor was readying his sonic once more.  
"It's for the best," he muttered. "Come on Freddie. Whatever is here is now up there more than likely. Freddie?" he then added as he looked around. He saw no-one. The Doctor was puzzled. "Freddie?" he called out, but he got no response. Edging his way along the dirty walkways, the Doctor could see no sign of his friend at all. He was getting deeply concerned. He shouted out for Freddie but again got no response. Something very strange was happening. "Freddie, where are you?" he tried but again got no reply. The Doctor looked round but again found no sign of Freddie anywhere. The Doctor knew he had to return to the surface to warn the commander and the others of a possible incoming attack, but he couldn't leave Freddie down here. The Doctor was in quandary – warn the masses or help a sole individual? "Freddie, I'll find you…" he called out. "But I need to warn the others first." he said as he buzzed his sonic screwdriver loudly against the sand. It moved and warped in shape until it finally provided a gap big enough for the Doctor to climb out through. "I'm coming back!" he reassured before the hole closed up.

COMMANDER'S OFFICE, CAMP ELIZABETH II

Commander Blackwell couldn't sleep and just stared out at his camp; the troops were doing their best to sleep despite the horrible circumstances but there was an edge in camp. No-one felt safe at all. Their jobs may not have had a security around them anyway, but they felt even less safe than normal. Blackwell just looked out through his office window. He was sure he could see things moving in the shadows but he wasn't certain. Suddenly, his office door burst open and in came the Doctor covered in sand and undergrowth dirt.  
"Commander," he said as he tried to catch his breath. "I'd get everyone prepared for an incoming attack. Myself and Freddie have just been under the ground to where the men were taken earlier but there's no signs of anything. I think it's safe to say whatever is doing this is above ground and is waiting to pounce."  
"Oh dear god," said the commander. He quickly rushed over to a microphone at his desk and pressed a button firmly on it. Speakers all around the camp creaked into life. "Men, women, everyone," he began. "We all need to be on guard now. Whatever is doing all of this is more than likely to be above ground. We don't know what we're looking for specifically, but if you have any suspicions, I've give you all the permission to fire at will."  
"Fire at will?" questioned the Doctor. "It's a bit extreme, isn't it?" the commander let go of the microphone button and ceased the message.  
"My soldiers are under attack, Doctor." he retorted. "It is my duty to help them. I can't afford to lose any more to this scourge, whatever it may be."  
"Be vigilant at all times then." warned the Doctor.  
"Where is Private James by the way?" the commander then asked as the Doctor made his way to the door.  
"Under the ground still," came the reply. "I left him there, I lost him. I've got to get him." added the Doctor as he rushed back off into the dark surroundings.

BELOW AFGHANISTAN PLAINS, CAMP ELIZABETH II, PRESENT DAY

Freddie couldn't move much at all. The various monitors and sensors were all hooked up on power and their cables were all tied up. It was a struggle to move all the time and Freddie was getting more anxious with each passing minute. He hoped the Doctor was about trying to get him, although he wondered if he did realise he wasn't there anymore. The Doctor was in a firm rant for some time and even though Freddie barely knew him, he could tell the Doctor's focus could often go astray when others things plagued his mind. Suddenly, a shadow appeared in a walkway and then popping out through the dark came a creature. It was covered in shards of metal, glass and dirt. Sand appeared to be its lower layer of the body before the metal covered over it. Its mouth was a small crooked slit across its crooked face and its eyes were just holes, deep black chasms etched into its head.  
"What are you?" Freddie asked nervously as the creature walked towards him. The creature twitched and its mouth slanted even more to an odd angle. The metal on its body creaked with each tiny movement and the glass cracked too.  
"I…." began the creature in a wispy voice. "I….am a….Vorsi…."  
"Right, what is it you want with me?" Freddie then asked wide-eyed in shock. He'd never seen anything so horrible before. His mind simply couldn't take it in.  
"We need…a new controller…" stuttered the Vorsi. "The sand….it chose you."  
"Why?"  
"You have….the right frame of mind." came the Vorsi's wispy reply. "The others were all too…strong…physically strong."  
"You picked me because I'm weak then?" Freddie asked. "I'm sorry, I don't get it. What do you want?"  
"We need a controller." reiterated the Vorsi as it headed to the medical equipment. The Vorsi put out a hand to one of the monitors and touched it. The touch sent a small electric shock to Freddie and it kept him quiet. "Our controller…is dying. We need a new Vorsi controller."  
"Are you the things in the sand then? Are you the things that are controlling it?" Freddie asked as he was still reeling from the shock.  
"We live in the sand, we have done for millennia. Our controller is dying. It is the only reason why were are doing this."  
"You're killing people though," cut in Freddie. "Tim, Graves, the men from earlier today. They're all dead because of you. You killed them, just so you can carry on."  
"We need to survive, we have to survive…" insisted the Vorsi as it sent another shock to Freddie. He shouted in pain at the shock.  
"You've got to stop this, all of it. I am not right for this." he then said through the pain. The Vorsi wasn't listening and just watched on. It didn't send another shock but it grinned widely with glass cracking as the grin etched its way across the Vorsi's face. Freddie was getting more and more concerned by the minute and just hoped the Doctor would be on his way to help him. Freddie was beginning to fear he wouldn't make it out here alive…

"Freddie!" called the Doctor as he thumped to the ground after his latest slide-like experience down under the ground. "Freddie? Where are you?" he shouted as he began to run through the various walkways with his screwdriver lighting up the way. The Doctor was getting worried; he didn't want Freddie in trouble. It wasn't fair on him in the Doctor's mind; he'd gone through enough as it was lately without any more problems. Scanning and looking round, the Doctor couldn't pick up any signs of life anywhere and was getting deeply concerned. Freddie had to be down here, but he didn't know if he was going to find him dead or alive. "Freddie…it's the Doctor! Just answer!" he called out again but once more no reply came. Suddenly, as the Doctor ran into another walkway he was tripped by something and was flung to the floor. His screwdriver went flying into the air and as the Doctor slammed against the floor, something began to pull him away from his device. "Let go!" he ordered but whatever had a grip on him wouldn't relent.  
"Good…" came the voice in a wispy-like manner as it began to pull the Doctor back even further.  
"How is that good?" cried the Doctor as he tried to reach his screwdriver. He was fighting against the hold strongly and almost got it but whatever had him pulled him back firmly in to the dark and out of view altogether.  
"The sand will….rise!" called out the wispy voice. "And we shall stop anyone in our way!"


	6. Chapter 6

DOCTOR WHO: SANDSTORM

* * *

CHAPTER 6

BELOW AFGHANISTAN PLAINS, CAMP ELIZABETH II, PRESENT DAY

"A Vorsi?" questioned the Doctor from the table he was strapped to. "I thought you lot were lost in time. It was that or you were ravaged by the Incans. How are you here?"  
"We fled…" came the answer from the Vorsi that had taken the Doctor. This one was covered in plastics and shards of red glass all over itself. The Vorsi didn't appear to have genders, but this one seemed more likely to be the female equivalent of the race. "Time ripped us open. We had to move and we fled to here. We live in the sand and we always have done."  
"Why are you doing this though? People live here now. You can't just reclaim the top land." pointed out the Doctor.  
"We need a new controller. A leader if you like," said the Vorsi. "Ours is old and dying. They can't survive for much longer. We made the sand move to find a new controller."  
"Hence the sandstorms…" realised the Doctor. "I said they weren't natural."  
"We have found a possible new controller, but we have to make sure." continued the Vorsi. "A new wave of sand will unleash in the morning. It will find the right subject."  
"Who do you have now? Is it Freddie?" asked the Doctor quickly. He was still concerned for his friend. He didn't want to lose him so soon after promising to make things better. The Vorsi touched a side wall of the dirt and through it appeared a display screen. There the Doctor saw Freddie with a Vorsi looking on in the same image. "He's alive atleast…" he said relieved. "Where'd his vest go though? And what are you doing to him?"  
"We are testing him," came the answer. "The subject had the right frame of mind. The others were too strong in physical sense. Our controller has to be strong in the mind. He is just right…"  
"I'm strong in the mind too," pointed out the Doctor. "Why aren't you choosing me? Freddie's nothing compared to me. No offence to him, but it's true."  
"He is much stronger." insisted the Vorsi as it sent a shock through the Doctor. He winced loudly and the Vorsi cackled a laugh. It turned away to let the Doctor try and regroup himself but he was fighting on strong. He was concentrating hard and was slowly ripping the restraints that were holding him down. He was doing it discreetly and hoped not to be spotted. He wasn't and soon he'd freed himself. Jumping up, he leapt over the Vorsi and pushed it back.  
"You won't get away with this," he said as he ran out into the darkness. His sonic wasn't with him but the Doctor had remembered the route he had come along and had memorised it well. Soon, after a bit of running he'd located the sonic and was back to trying to find Freddie. "Hold on, Freddie!" he called. "The Doctor is on his way! Stay strong!"

"You are the choice…" reiterated the Vorsi to Freddie as it looked over him. Freddie was still firmly stuck down and couldn't move. He was beginning to feel tired again but knew he couldn't fall asleep. He didn't know what they'd do to him if he fell asleep, he simply couldn't risk it.  
"Just hold on, stay tight…" he said but he could see the Vorsi getting ready with some things that had been brought to it by a fellow of its species. Freddie could see something like a watch or a bracelet in the grips of the Vorsi; he wasn't sure what it was though. "What is that?" he asked nervously.  
"It is your conversion device. It helps brings the essence of a Vorsi into you," came the answer. "When we unleash a new wave of sand in the daylight, the ground will open up and pour its Vorsi essence into you. From that, you will become a Vorsi, our controller."  
"I don't want to be your controller though," said Freddie. "You can't force me." he added as he tried to move. The Vorsi gave him another shock to keep him still.  
"You will be our controller. You have no say in the matter." shouted the Vorsi loudly at Freddie. "We cannot live without our controller. We have to survive…"

COMMANDER'S OFFICE, CAMP ELIZABETH II

THE FOLLOWING MORNING

Commander Blackwell had barely slept and had now seen the morning sun rise over the camp. His soldiers had all been on guard through the night but had not seen a thing, not a problem at all. The Doctor's warning had brought nothing. He looked out of his office window and could see the sand was moving all on its own. He opened his office door and found there was no breeze.  
"Strange…" he mumbled as he observed the sand. The Doctor's earlier warning about it had made him more wary of the sand in general but he still couldn't grasp everything that had been happening. He looked more closely at the sand and saw it glinting in the sun. He wasn't sure if that was just natural or the things inside it. Then, the office phone rang and the commander rushed over to it. "Blackwell speaking," he said. "Yes?"  
"Sir, there's a sandstorm slowly rising ten miles back. It's coming this way." said the voice on the other end of the phone. The commander gulped in fear and put the phone down. He raced out of his office and could see clearly in the distance how the sky was being tainted with sand rising up in the distance.  
"Oh my god…" he said under his breath. "May the lord have mercy on our souls..."

BELOW AFGHANISTAN PLAINS, CAMP ELIZABETH II, PRESENT DAY

The walkways were endless and the Doctor was beginning to lose hope of finding Freddie. The sonic would point him one way in hope that he was there and then it would point another way. He felt like he was being taken around in circles. Things weren't being helped by the fact the Doctor could hear a sandstorm slowly making it way across the land above him. He knew people were at high risk of getting hurt or killed as the Vorsi were determined to find their new controller, one that would be even stronger than Freddie.  
"Hold on, Freddie!" called the Doctor in hope. "I'm going to find you." he added as he was led in a new direction altogether.

The ground shook heavily as Freddie rocked about still stuck down firmly with monitors and sensors attached to his chest. The Vorsi guarding him hadn't left his sight at all and Freddie was unsure how he'd get out.  
"Is that the sandstorm?" Freddie asked nervously to the Vorsi as everywhere shook violently. The Vorsi nodded.  
"It is the beginning my dear controller. It's the sign of your ascension to the top. No-one else appears to be strong enough. You are the choice." Freddie looked on worried as the ground rumbled even further. It sounded like the ground above was splitting and soon little specs of sunlight were beginning to find their way inside. "The sand is working, our Vorsi are finding their new controller!" bellowed the Vorsi once more as Freddie froze still in the shock. Up above him the ground was opening up, the sky was visible and up above it a sandstorm was raging fast across. The guarding Vorsi then placed the conversion device Freddie had seen earlier flat across his chest and Freddie jolted suddenly.  
"What is that thing doing to me?" he asked as he writhed in agony.  
"It is opening you up. It is freeing you for the role of controller." smiled the Vorsi. "You will be one of us!"  
"I can't!" said Freddie. "I'm human….I can't be one of you, I never can. It's not right. You're making a big mistake. This can't happen." he added in a panic as everything was getting the better of him. His heartbeat was going into overdrive and the monitor soon gave way and shut down in the panic. "HELP ME!" Freddie then cried. "Stop this!"  
"You can't deny us of this!" said the Vorsi. "Our race needs this. We are your sand. Without us your world is over!"  
"End the world then!" Freddie cried as he felt his chest was ripping open. He shouted and screamed in agony. The Vorsi just looked to the opening ground and smiled as the sun shone on its face. Freddie couldn't look with the amount of pain he was in and just thought of home. "Mum, Dad, Henry…" he thought. "Family….Mum, Dad, Henry…I hope I'm not a disappointment. I've done my best." Sand began to pile in all around Freddie and the Vorsi but the pain Freddie was in was distracting him from it altogether. Everything hurt everywhere on him and then he caught sight of his arms. They had cuts all over them. "Oh my god, no, no, just stop, please, leave me! You can't do this!" he said as he knew what was happening to him. It had happened to Tim, it had happened to Graves and now he was next. He was becoming faint.  
"Stay awake," ordered the Vorsi. "It is working well!"  
"HELP!" cried Freddie loudly but the noise of the ground opening was drowning him out. He was in pain all across his body and had no hope. The Doctor was nowhere to be seen and Freddie thought this was the end. "Goodbye…" he mumbled through the pain. "Goodbye…"


	7. Chapter 7

DOCTOR WHO: SANDSTORM

* * *

CHAPTER 7

AFGHANISTAN PLAINS, CAMP ELIZABETH II, PRESENT DAY

The sandstorm was fast approaching the camp and everyone was trying to find safe cover. Every over storm had gone over the camp fine at this point but this looked worse than any other one anyone in the camp had ever seen before. Men far out on patrol had tried to run back to camp before it came but they hadn't succeeded. With cuts over their arms and sandy yellow eyes, they knew their fate. The sand's strength though was at the core of the storm and the men didn't survive long as sand creatures unlike Tim and Graves had done so before.  
"Get into cover!" ordered Commander Blackwell numerous times to his troops but some weren't lucky enough to get away in time. The commander and the others could hear the ground splitting just up from them and they were terrified. They didn't know what to do.

BELOW AFGHANISTAN PLAINS, CAMP ELIZABETH II

The Doctor was struggling too and was still trying to get to Freddie. He was now on the right path after the long walkways took him further astray again. Sand was pouring all around him and land was seeping in at his sides. He was running but still not getting anywhere and then suddenly his screwdriver beeped louder than it had done yet in the search for Freddie.

"Ah ha!" smiled the Doctor as he rushed along the walkway. Soon he was there and he saw Freddie writhing in pain.  
"Who are you?" scowled the Vorsi at the Doctor.  
"I'm the Doctor…" he said defiantly as he buzzed his sonic at the Vorsi. "You're still primarily sand, so I can manipulate you as much as I like!"  
"Stop!" cried the Vorsi.  
"I will if you help me help him…" replied the Doctor as he looked towards the stricken Freddie.  
"Doctor…" Freddie mumbled. "You're here…"  
"I never leave friends in trouble!" smiled the Doctor as the shaking Vorsi fell to the floor. The Doctor quickly went over to Freddie and buzzed his screwdriver all over him. He instantly deduced what was needed to be done. "Freddie, listen to me, just listen. You can fight this. You're still you at the moment. You're still 26-year-old Freddie who once streaked down his street when he was 18 for a bet, you can fight this."  
"How'd you know that?" smiled Freddie. "It was in the middle of winter too…"  
"One of the guys told me the other night while you were doing the kidney beans, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that you do what I say."  
"What's that?" asked Freddie weakly. He was struggling to keep his eyes open but knew he had to as the Doctor was trying his best to help.  
"The sand, the Vorsi rather are making you scared of them. You're strong of mind, but they're terrifying you into letting them into you. Don't be scared, Freddie. I can hold back their onslaught by disrupting the signal to the bracelet on your chest. But apart from that, it's all down to you."  
"Don't be scared?" said Freddie. "How can I? My chest feels like its ripping apart. I've got creatures entering me and I have lost all the friends I had inside a month. I'm next to go, I can tell. How am I not meant to be scared?"  
"Because you've got me at your side," smiled the Doctor widely as he gripped Freddie's hand tightly. Even though it was beginning to turn into sand, the Doctor held firm as he sonicked the Vorsi entering Freddie. "I am your friend, Freddie James. Trust me." added the Doctor as he kissed Freddie on the forehead. "Do as your told, soldier…" Freddie just fell silent and stopped letting the pain be etched all over his face. He found strength deep down and just thought of everything other than being scared.  
"Football, football with Buzz and Danny, pizza on Tuesdays, my incredible hole in one on that golfing holiday, school, the school prom, being with Steve, Billy, Will and Zak," Freddie thought. "These will do it. My attempts at weight-lifting. Anything sporty I've ever done, TV, the cinema, being me. Meeting the Doctor." he continued slowly as the signal allowing the Vorsi to take over was diminishing. The sandstorm up above was weakening and the weakened Vorsi the Doctor had earlier taken care of was now lifeless on the floor. Freddie was doing it, he was stopping them. "Restaurants, dates with wonderful people, first kiss, my gymnastics award, swimming, that skinny-dipping weekend, my pets, my parents, my brother, me…" Freddie then thought. "I can do this." he added as the sandstorm began to weaken even more.  
"Come on Freddie!" cheered on the Doctor. He could see Freddie's hand was returning to normal and the device on his chest was beginning to spark and crackle. It was being overloaded. "Come on, Freddie!" said the Doctor. "We're almost there!"  
"First love, the 'first time', burgers, chips, Gerry, salads, home, Buzz, the flat, my car, Steve, Billy, Will and Zak, me…" Freddie thought one last time as the device on his chest sparked one last time before shutting down altogether. The Vorsi were not at enough a capacity to convert Freddie into their controller and fled him as a result back into the sand. The cuts had disappeared from Freddie's arms and he felt like himself again. The ground then rocked once more as the gap opened up by the Vorsi closed shut again; the sandstorm reduced to nothing by Freddie's thoughts.  
"You did it! You only went and bloody well did it, Freddie!" grinned the Doctor widely as he hugged Freddie tightly after picking him up off his back.  
"I did it….I don't get how, I was just me…" he said.  
"That's how you did it…" said the Doctor. "The Vorsi are dormant, if not dead and the sand is just sand once more….and that's all down to you, Freddie James!" added the Doctor as he patted Freddie on the head. Freddie couldn't quite believe it; he'd done by just being himself.

AFGHANISTAN PLAINS, CAMP ELIZABETH II

It took a while before the Doctor and Freddie got back up to level land but when they arrived back at the camp, everywhere was covered in sand.  
"It just stopped," said Commander Blackwell as he greeted them. "It got weaker and weaker and then nothing. What did you do?"  
"Freddie was himself," said the Doctor. "That's how. He blocked the signals of the Vorsi."  
"The Who?"  
"The things behind it, sir…" clarified Freddie. "They chose me to rule them. I didn't want that. I want this life. A soldier's life…"  
"You saved everyone, Freddie…." said the commander. "You're no ordinary soldier."  
"I am…" corrected Freddie as he walked off to the camp rooms.  
"I best just follow to make sure he's ok," said the Doctor as he noticed tears beginning to fall from Freddie's eyes. Freddie was alright, just overcome with the emotion of having done what he'd done. "It's a lot to take in I know, but you did it Freddie." smiled the Doctor as he bounced on Freddie's springy bed.  
"It's just so…odd….the guys would have been proud. Not of me crying now obviously but not letting sight of how important they were to me." said Freddie emotionally. "I also saved us all without even a vest on too, I think that's something!" he laughed.  
"Hmmm…" agreed the Doctor. "I'm not sure I've met anyone to do that before, but I suppose there's always a first."  
"What happens now though? The Vorsi, they were aliens, right? You can't just let me carry on like this, can you Doctor?"  
"It's up to you. People travel with me, some did until recently. I stopped for a reason but a friend is always good to have around." smiled the Doctor.  
"You said you travel in time and space, so I could be anywhere or any when in a matter of minutes?" asked Freddie.  
"That's what the TARDIS does," said the Doctor. "But surely your life here is important, is it not?"  
"I'm no-one, Doctor…" replied Freddie. "I'm just a 26-year-old soldier from a sleepy little town. I don't have anything worthy to be here for now. Not now anyway. I've got parents who couldn't really care less about me, no-one to call a partner. Travelling is what I could do with."  
"You're a soldier though. I won't let you leave these people just for the sake of that. You're fighting for your country, Freddie." pointed out the Doctor.  
"I'll get some leave then, I need a break. I'm sure the commander will allow me, I did just save his life remember."  
"I'll leave it up to," said the Doctor in a more serious tone. "But don't do this just because of what happened today, Freddie. I may be your friend, but you can't just do this all of a sudden."  
"Give me half an hour, wait in the blue box. I'll see what I can do…" smiled Freddie as he walked off to the commander's office. The Doctor slowly made his way back to the TARDIS unsure of what was to happen…

Within half an hour, Freddie returned to his camp room. He got together his things and began to pack. He knew what he was going to do and didn't care what anyone else thought of it. He hadn't gone to the commander's office at all and had just sat on his bed contemplating what to do. "This is the right thing," he thought as he zipped up his bags tightly. Putting on a vest and then a shirt, Freddie was ready to go. He peered out of the camp and noticed no-one was around. This was his opportunity and he took it. With his bags over his shoulders, Freddie ran towards the TARDIS. It was all he was focusing on and didn't take any notice of the people staring at him. Some shouted towards him and asked what he was doing, but Freddie didn't answer. His was solely focused on getting away from the camp and soon he saw the TARDIS. He stormed through the doors and flung his bags to the floor. He couldn't help but smile. He'd done it.  
"You got your leave then?" asked the Doctor as he peered over the top of a book he was reading.  
"Yeah," lied Freddie. "Officially I'm on 'holiday' but I know what's real."  
"What about home? Do they know?"  
"I'll text them. I'll say I'm going travelling to…Asia! I've always wanted to travel there." Freddie replied. The Doctor seemed accepting and flicked levers and switches on the centre console as it roared into life. Freddie was just so happy and was still taking in everything about the TARDIS. It looked wonderful - beautiful even.  
"Time and space," the Doctor then began as he flicked another lever on the console. "There's a heck of a lot of it, you know…"  
"I imagine so," said Freddie. "Anything will do. It's up to you. I just need to get away from here. I need time to be me again. Recharge if you like."  
"Entirely understandable, Mr James…" smiled the Doctor grandly as he flicked a lever. "Just one thing I would point out though…"  
"And what's that?"  
"Hold on!" grinned the Doctor as the TARDIS roared loudly into life as the entirety of time and space awaited them. Freddie couldn't help but smile. He didn't care what he'd done, whether it was right or wrong, it was best for him. His life was going to be so much better now. Returning to the army was never going to happen for him…

COMMANDER'S OFFICE, CAMP ELIZABETH II

"Private James left? Left where?" asked the commander upon hearing the news of Freddie's odd disappearance. No-one had seen him go towards the TARDIS and no-one knew where he was going at all. No-one had a clue.  
"Perhaps it all got too much for him, sir?" said a soldier to Blackwell. "Everything that happened drove him over the edge." Commander Blackwell looked pensive and didn't like to think Freddie had just gone like that. He couldn't piece anything together.  
"What about the Doctor?" he then asked. "Do you think he went with him?"  
"It's possible, sir…"  
"He's deserted us…" muttered Blackwell. "A deserter among the ranks. Are there such people in the modern military?"  
"If he has deserted us sir, then you know what has to happen." said the soldier. Blackwell just shook his head. He knew what this all meant and he ushered the soldier out of his office. Blackwell sighed and then picked up his phone. After much waiting, he was put through to his officers back home.  
"Lionel Blackwell here," he began. "I thought I would inform you all that Private Frederick James, no. 6796, disappeared earlier this afternoon. He wasn't on patrol or on duty at the time and it is presumed he had deserted us. We shall try out utmost to find him but I'm not sure we will. It is unlikely his intention is to ever return to service. I do not commend his actions and I would prepare proceedings for a court-martial as soon as - trial in absentia if required. That is all." he added as he put down the phone. "Oh Freddie," he then sighed. "I hope you're ok. You didn't need to do this…"


End file.
